Curb's Garden/The cummunists
Overview A discord server created by and previously owned by Curb, and now owned by VR Zomboss. See this page for details on how the end started. Server Beginnings The server was originally created by Curb on August 18, 2019. It was created along with VR's server on the same day to spite Kolgerlar for refusing to play PvZ with them. Its original members were Dogzilla, Curb, Nick, Husko, and VR. Not long after Curb's real friend, Alexiscool joined, but left soon after. Curb claimed it was because Vr and Nick were swearing, but it is unknown for sure. A friend of a friend of Curb joined, and remains there, and is known as Blitzshot.The only thing he has said is "can i have roles". Other quick to join members were FR, Jerry, and Smeke. Kole joined when he and Curb made a deal that Kole would tell them the location of one their enemies, SpunkyBeli. The only other people to join during Curbian rule was Mason/Madv/Hp, ZR, and butt3rfly. The Decline As VR's server grew and Curb's server didn't, no one used Curb's server. Everyone used VR's server for text chat, and since VR was usually the first one online, he was in his own voice channel. In addition rules were not enforced there and people were accidentally sending porn and spam in the wrong channel. @everyone part 1 Another thing that damaged the server was when VR kept pinging Nick during VR's lunch, while Nick was heading to school. Eventually, VR started to ping everyone. Savage Clown Weekend The 2 clowns of VR and Curb got into 3 extreme fights on the weekend of September 13-15, 2019. It began on that Friday, when Curb got angry out of nowhere and started disconnecting, muting, moving, and deafening VR for absolutely no reason. VR demoted him to prevent the furthering of the irritating activities. Then, he decided to spam @everyone prompted Dragonmaster to throw him in the pit. Thusly, Curb created a alt account and joined and spammed @everyone. the alt got banned. VR threatened to destroy his server and Curb just demoted him. Curb apologized, VR was appalled, but everything went back to normal...for about 20 hours. Curb decided to be a "little bitch" and bully VR as acorn for no reason. Curb apologized, said he would stop and did it again. The cycle happened again, but hen VR had enough, thew Curb into GBJ and reagequit. The next day they would fight all day. Eventualy, they would stop sweating and actually stop fighting...for about 4 days. The Transformation Curb eventually paniced about owning a server that was in the state that it was in. He transferred leadership to VR and VR immediately made changes. First he made it an anarchy, stripping it of all rules. Second, he named the server after its downfall: porn. He decided to style the roles in the style of midevil Europe. In addition he changed everyone's nicknames to sound cringy. He also Changed the name several times. Names of VR owned server # Dogzilla's New Super Hotel Monarchical Anarchy PvZ Porn Hub 34 Bros. &Knucles 64 Advanced XL U CD DX # Blow me daddy # The cummunists @everyone part 2 like before VR likes to ping everyone any time he can while he is in school. He does this every day and often send pictures of his middle finger as a way of flipping them off. Today Its just used for porn and @everyone. yes. Roles Curb's Garden * King Curb * Royal Advisors * Server mechanic * DJ Boi * Rubber Johnnys * Friendly Friends * Potted Plants\ The Cummunists * Pope Pron Ceaser DCLXVI * Pron Monarch * Porn Bureaucrat * Sgt. Porn * Pvt. Porn * Porn Peasant * Dead Hellgoer